The field of this invention is automatic label printing devices or the like.
Modern assembly-line production has precipitated the need for automatic label printing devices. Such label printing devices should be able to print varied information, which may differ not only from company to company but also from product to product within the same company. Such a lable printing device should be able to print a label upon packages of varying sizes and varying shapes. One such automatic label printing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,882 "Apparatus for Printing Labels Directly onto Packages, Containers and the Like", assigned to the assignee of the present invention.